The Return of the Three Lights!
by Hostess Bunny
Summary: SeiyaSailor Fighter, YatenSailor Healer, TaikiSailor Maker, returns to Earth! Will Seiya have a chance with Usagi? Will Mamochan lose Usagi to Seiya? Find out! Sorry me sucks at Summaries
1. News!

Me: Hello Hello Hello! A new story! I know, I know, I should at least finish my other ones first but I can't help it. Anyways… don't worry. I will finish the other ones. (Hopefully -.-;) But this story is a script writing way! A new way! Yay!

READ THIS: The words between the two 's are their thoughts, what they are thinking.

Chapter 1- News!

**Princess** Kakyuu

(On the planet Kinmoku…)

Fighter: Wow one and a half year without my Usagi… I am surprise I can last that long.

Healer: Fighter, GET OVER HER! We are with our princess now… SO BE HAPPY! **hits Fighter in the head**

Fighter: OUCH! You BAKA! I can't forget about her… like you with the goddess-of-love! **smacks Healer**

Healer: GRRR! You're the BAKA! And besides, I don't even like Minako! **knocks on Fighter's head**

Fighter: Rrriiigghtt… and that's why, when I went to your room to wake you up, you were there talking in your sleep, repeating the word: Minako!

Healer:**blush and shout **NO I WASN'T, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS DREAMING ABOUT MAKING OUT WITH USAGI-CHAN!

Fighter: **blush** NO I WASN'T! And If I was how did YOU know!

Healer:**smirks** you were there making a kissy face, and was chanting Usagi-chan's name over and over again!

Fighter: **was now turning redder then a monkey's butt **so what! I am in love. Shoot me!

Healer: Ha! You just admit that you love Usagi-Chan!

: And you should admit that you love Minako.

Fighter: turns around Princess.

Healer: **blush** I don't like-

Princess Kakyuu: **interrupts Healer** Sure you don't… I know you better then that Healer.

Healer: **looks down **Maybe I like her a little.

Fighter: Right, Right! Healer admit it, you are in LOVE with Minako-Chan!

Healer: **shot a cold glare at Fight **Shut up!

Princess:**sweat drop **Ok boys, that's enough.

Healer, Fighter: Yes princess.

Princess: Thank you. Now Healer, you need to be more like Fighter, like not to be afraid to say what you feel.

Fighter: Yeah, be more like me! **makes a proud face**

Healer: **turns and looks at Fighter **Like Fighter! Ha! Yeah right! I will rather be more like Maker!

Fighter: **glares at Healer **what the hell does that suppose to mean!

Healer: I DON'T want to be like you.

Fighter: **pissed off **you want a mouth full of fist?

Healer: YOU WANT A BUTT FULL OF FOOT?

Princess: Whoa! Boys… that's really quite enough **sweat drop** Please… really.

Fighter and Healer: Sorry Princess.

Princess: **giggles **that's no problem. **serious now** you guys really miss your girlfriends back on earth… don't you?

(Fighter and Healer looks at each other)

Fighter: Princess! What are you saying? Usagi is not my girl friend.

Healer: You wish though... **chuckles**

Fighter: **turns red **YEAH LIKE YOU WISH THAT MINAKO-CHAN WAS YOURS!

Healer: AT LEAST SHE'S NOT TAKEN!

Fighter:**mad **Oh yeah… Dumpling likes that Mamoru guy.

Princess: You guys! Don't fight every time I say something!

Fighter: Sorry

Healer: Yeah… Sorry Princess.

Princess: **smiles** As I was saying… you two misses Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus as much as Maker misses Sailor Mercury.

: I do NOT miss Mercury! Why should I!

Princess: Maker, you know you do.

Fighter: Yeah! Because you have a picture of her underneath your pillow!

Healer: **laugh** Yeah!

Maker: **blushes **HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Healer: Ha! You just said it!

Maker: **blushes really hard **SO! YOU GUYS HAVE USAGI AND MINAKO'S Picture underneath your beds!

Fighter and Healer: NO WE DON'T!

Princess:**sweat drop **Guys... Guys… remember me!

Healer, Fighter, Maker: So you were saying…

Princess: Right, please no more interrupting!

All but Princess: Yes Princess.

Princess: Thank you. I want you guys to return to Earth.

All but her: WHAT!

Maker: How about you?

Princess: What about me?

Healer: Will you be ok?

Princess: of course **smiles**

Fighter: B-but, but, but…

Princess: **laughs **Yes Fighter?

Fighter: … thank you princess…**Smiles**

Princess: No problem! Now you guys come back at least once a year, and visit me.

All but her: of course!

Healer: Let's go pack!

Fighter: Race you there!

(The three Senshi ran back to the palace to pack)

Princess just stands there and smiled.

Princess: be happy, and be careful

At their room.

Fighter: I can't wait to see my little dumpling! **said as he packed**

Healer: **roll eyes **I can't wait to see my Minako.

Maker: I wonder if Ami have a boyfriend right now…

Fight and Healer: What!

Maker: **sweat drop, nervous laugh **JUST WONDERING GOD!

---After they packed---

(Outside with the Princess)

Fighter: Good bye Princess. **hugs her**

Healer: and thank you. **hugs her**

Maker: We will miss you. **hugs her**

Princess: **smiles** you are all very welcome, and I will miss you all. Have fun and please… be careful. And don't forget to visit.

Three Lights: Alright! We promise.

(With a flash of light… they disappear, leaving the princess)

Me: Wow! I finish Chapter 1! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews please! Maker and Fighter are sooo hot! drools Mamo-chan is hot too but… Ahhh I can't decide! blush sweat drop Umm… sorry…


	2. We're Back!

Me: I only got one review… it was a good review… but only one… WRITE MORE REVIEWS! Please puppy dog face

Chapter 2- We're Back!

**Beep… Beep…Be--**

Usagi: **yawn **Morning… already! Come on!

Luna: **looks shocked** Usagi?

Usagi: **freaked out **what… WHAT… is there a monster…? I am armed! **jumps out of bed**

Luna: No Usagi, you woke up… ON TIME!

Usagi: **sat down on bed** Oh come on Luna! I woke up early… WOW! **roll eyes**

Luna: B-but you … are Usagi! You are NEVER to be a wake EARLY…**looks at alarm clock** at 4:40AM!

Usagi: **shrug, then looked out the window** Hey Luna! Check it out! Three shooting stars!

Luna: **looks outside** did you make a wish?

Usagi: **nodded** Yep! Did you?

Luna: Nope

Usagi: Why not?

Luna: Cause I am a cat.

Usagi: So?

Luna: What do I have to wish for? A new litter box?

Usagi: Will the other one is getting-

Luna: USAGI!

Usagi: Just kidding!

Usagi: **sigh**

Luna: **concerned face** what's wrong?

Usagi: No…but the three shooting stars reminded me about…Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki.

Luna: Oh you miss them huh?

Usagi: **nods **Yep, I thought of them everyday… hey Luna?

Luna: Yes Usagi?

Usagi: Do some dreams really tell your fate?

Luna: **confused **I guess… but why do you ask?

Usagi's flash back about her dream

: Usagi… I love you

Usagi: Seiya… I love you also.

Seiya: Really?

Usagi: Yes but… if I leave Mamoru… Chibi-Usa will…not be born.

Seiya: Who's chibi-usa?

Usagi: ... my ...**beep beep** alarm clock

Seiya: Wha?

end of flash back

Luna: Usagi… USAGI!

Usagi: **snaps out of day dream **Huh... what? Yeah?

Luna: I asked you a question.

Usagi: Oh you did?

Luna: Yes, I said, why did you ask me that question earlier?

Usagi: Oh err… no reasons **sweat drop**

Luna: Usagi… you are hidin-

Usagi: **rush off to the bathroom **Oh look at the time, its 5, I better change.

Luna: that girl is getting weirder every second.

---

(7:00AM)

(Downstairs)

Usagi: Morning mom.

Mom: USAGI!

Dad: Honey... what are you talking about, Usagi is still probably sleep---**turns around and see Usagi ****shocked **Usagi?

Usagi: WHAT!

Mom: You are…

Dad: AWAKE!

Usagi: Oh my god! Just because I am awake early for once, we don't have to get all excited and surprise!

Dad: But you are Usagi! You are never on time. ARE YOU SICK?

Mom: **puts her hand on Usagi's forehead **her temperature is ok.

Usagi: Mom… Dad… I AM NOT SICK!

**With that, Usagi grabbed a muffin and stomped out of the house**.

Usagi: God! Parents.

**CRASH!**

Usagi: **picks up her stuff **Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean t-

: Ha Ha, the same old Odango!

Usagi: HEY DON"T CALL ME…**looks up** Seiya!

Seiya helps Usagi up.

Seiya: Hey Odango!

Usagi: Seiya! You are back!**hugs and kisses**

: Hey we are back too you know!

Usagi: Yaten, Taiki! **gives them hug and kiss**

Yaten: Hey Usagi-Chan!

Taiki: Thanks for the welcome.

Usagi: **smiled** what are you guys doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with your princess?

Seiya: I am with my princess. **looks in Usagi's eyes**

Yaten: **smacks Seiya** you flirt! She meant the _other_princess!

Seiya: **blush **Oh… right… will you see, we missed yo-… I mean Earth so much; Princess K. let us come back!

Yaten: What a liar! Ok Usagi, here's the info; we missed you and the others so she let us come back. But Seiya was about to die without you.

Usagi blushed

Seiya: **hits Yaten in the face **Shut up!

Yaten: Hey I am just telling her the truth!

Usagi: **smiles **Will anyways, I am so glad you guys are back! Things were boring, without you!

Seiya: Yeah, I know, you can't leave without me. **smirk**

Usagi: **blush** so! You can't live without me!

Seiya: **blush **you can't live without me more!

Yaten: Alright, alright! Break it up! Hey by the way Usagi, why are you so early?

Usagi: Oh come on, not you too!

Girl 1: Hey, isn't that the Three Lights!

Girl 2: Oh my gosh! It is!

A bunch of girls started heading this way

Yaten: Oh crap!

Seiya: **looks for a bush** Hey let's hide behind these bushes!

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki jumped behind the bushes.

Girl 3: Hey girl, did you happen to see Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki?

Girl 4: As known as the three lights!

Yaten from behind the bush made a faked voice and said. "No I haven't seen them."

Usagi: cough cough

Girl 4: O-k?

The girls left.

Seiya: Yaten you baka! You almost blew our cover!

Yaten: I couldn't help it! I panicked!

Usagi: **giggle**

Taiki: Oh crap! There are coming back!

The three of them hide again.

Usagi just stand like nothing is happing.

: Hey Usagi!

Usagi: **turns around** Oh hey Minako! … Why were you in the group of girls?

Minako: **blush** Ok… I heard a girl say she saw the Three Lights! And I thought maybe it was true and I really wanted to see my Yaten again.

Usagi: Will you are the winner!

Minako: Huh?

Usagi: Let's see the prize behind bush number 1! **using a fake voice**

Usagi: Will what a surprise, it's the Three Lights!

Yaten: Yo Minako **smiled**

Minako: **turned red **Yikes! Yaten!

Everyone –Minako: **laugh**

Minako: YOU GUYS ARE BACK!

Three lights: **sang **Yep, we're back!

--

Me: That's all for this Chapter! Please… PLEASE REVIEW! I am desperate! Oh yeah also…

I am a big fan of Seiya, Yaten and Mamo-chan! Sorry just got to let that out.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget… REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
